America, I'm Home
by Monsieur Isolation
Summary: Information inside. COMPLETE.
1. Info

**~ Read, please. ~**

**This is sequel one-shot to **_**England! Please, Please Come Home**_**.**

**This is the last story for this AU.**

**Rated T for a couple cuss words or so.**

**It seems to me to be left on a cliffhanger, don't let that fool you, there is no more. **

**Summary:**

_**What happens after the food fight at McD's? A movie, that's what.**_

**Disclaimer:**

_**I own no Hetalia.**_

**Remember, reviews are love ;)**

**~ You may proceed, loves. ~**


	2. America, I'm Home

_ That damnable food fight incident had us permanently removed from that McDonald's establishment, not that I minded really. It actually was quite fun. The excitement made me forget many things for awhile. I must remember to thank Ame- I mean Alfred._

_ HA! The Iggster joined me in the __**awesomely-heroic-food-fight-that-will-be-recorded- in-history-FOREVAH! **__But seriously, dude, he pouted when we were told that we were band. He was so cute; he couldn't stop smiling the whole way home. Oh, he tried to scowl, but no, 'twas not meant to be! Ha, I went old fashioned._

A few days passed since the _incident, _and the two_ men_ returned to the newly placed routine that they enjoyed. It was that way until America had a _wonderful_ idea.

"Oh my globs, dude, seriously, like, oh my glob. We soooo need to watch an ALL-AMERICAN-HOLLYWOOD-BLOCKBUSTER-THAT-WILL-TOTES -KNOCK-YOUR-SOCKS-OFF!"

_At least it will not be a horror movie; he gets too clingy during those. Hm, am I thinking too soon? _England thought calmly.

"I like this one!" Holding up _The Golden Compass_, America beamed.

_He yells far too much._ "Is that a blockbuster, Hollywood movie?"

"I dun no, I just needed to give it a good intro."

Britain sighed. _Really, he is such a child._ He leaned on the younger's shoulder and relaxed as the movie began to play. When England cried, America held him and cried silently with him, when America became extremely excited, England yelled in joy right along with him, when England was outraged, so was America. The movie made them feel together, the same emotions, like they had not before.

As the movie ended and rolled into the credits, the younger of the two got up and stretched.

"Dude, looks like it's like 2am. Time for bed. Come on Iggster," America cooed as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"One, 'Iggster' is neither of my names. Two, I'm too tired to get up, I'm going to stay here and sleep."

"Okay then. We're doing this the hard way."

England barely had time to squeak a, "huh?" when America picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down this instant! This… This is an outrage!"

The younger laughed the whole way to the bedroom with a raging Brit slung over his shoulder.

"Come on Artie~" he teased, "You know you _love_ me."

The older male glared at the younger's huge, child-like grin. "My name is not 'Artie'," he spat in anger.

"Come on, I just want to sleep in the same bed as you, is that so bad?" England looked at the dejected expression on his love's face and guilt twinged at his heart.

_Here I go again, hurting my sweet Ameri- I mean Alfred. I always hurt him. His pain is my fault, entirely._ He closed his eyes not wanting to see the sadness he caused. "I'm tired, let's just sleep."

"Yeah, okay." America laid himself down next to England on the bed and fell to sleep quickly. Britain on the other hand, did not have so much luck.

_I'm no good, I'm a nuisance and I always cause him trouble. I cause everybody trouble. I'm no good. I'm not of any use. I'm a failure._ England's thought swirled through his mind that way at a continues pace. He did not realize he was awake all night until the alarm rung. _Not again._

"Morning, babe," America yawned as he flipped over and slung his arm around Britain.

"Good morning, dear."

"You look tired. Did you sleep alright?" The worried look on the younger's face caused the older male to feel worse than he did originally.

"I slept fine. Just a little restless, that's all."

He looked at him dubiously. Not being able to forget England in the hospital, he pried. "Did you have a nightmare? Did a haunting memory visit you? What's wrong?"

After seeing the look of guilt in Britain's eyes, he knew that the latter was blaming himself for hurting his feelings. _Awe man! I wasn't really that sad; I was just being whiny and shit. Damn it, I made him feel bad._

"It's not your fault Igg- Arthur. I was just whining and I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I love you and I was just trying to tease you, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't be upset or blame yourself or anything."

Britain looked into America's baby blues with his tear stain emeralds and smiled. "Thank you Ame-Alfred."


End file.
